


Lapidot Anniversary Week May 2018

by Lapithot



Series: Lapidot Week Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Short Chapters, Will add more tags as I go, gem au, human peridot and gem lapis, oldschool lapidot, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapithot/pseuds/Lapithot
Summary: A series of one shots written for the anniversary week of Barnmates!!May 21 - Classic LapidotMay 22 - Bob AppreciationMay 23 - Human auMay 24 - Camp Pining HeartsMay 25 - Lauren Zuke TributeMay 26 - WeddingMay 27 - Reunion/SelfieIf you want me to turn any of these oneshots into actual stories, then please  say so and I may do it!!!





	1. The Interrogation Game

Lapis sighed as he slumped down onto the floor, dragging her back against the cold metallic walls of her cell. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting when she'd stepped back onto homeworld territory. Maybe a friendly welcome from old acquaintances? Perhaps questions about where she'd been all these years? But no, apparently a quartz soldier who had been patrolling the area had spotted her and reported it to the diamonds. And just as fast as Lapis had arrived, she'd been whisked over to Yellows court and thrown into an interrogation room. The large quartz that loomed over her skinny form dragged her bright yellow gaze over her body, a sadistic smile on her face. Lapis scowled. Great, she had been assigned one of those quartzes. 

There was a gem beside her that sat at a small desk in the corner of the room. Her eyes, which were hidden by a green tinted visor, never left the screens as she tapped away at something Lapis count quite spot. This gem intrigued her, she'd never seen a Peridot that looked like that! What was with the robotic limbs she wore? Were they permanent? Were they part of her form or just extensions. Questions she would never get to ask because of the flirty quartz soldier that stood between them. 

"Okay, so let me get this straight" the Jasper ran a large hand down her face, her golden gaze flitted over to the Peridot and they exchanged brief exasperated glances before her attention was brought back to Lapis "you've been trapped in a mirror for over five thousand years and yet you claim to have no information about these crystal gems and this so-called 'Steven'" she looked back towards the other gem, who nodded grimly. 

At the mention of Stevens name, Lapis flinched. The Jasper grinned at her actions, and she leant in closer to where Lapis sat on the ground, thick chains were wrapped around her skinny wrists, there was no chance of escaping. The quartzes light hair brushed against her shoulder and she tried to back away, but the other gem just got closer, her grin widened revealing a set of pointed fangs. "So you do know something. Tell me about this Steven". 

Lapis frowned "h-hes just a human! He doesn't pose a threat to us." She cursed at herself for stuttering, but Jaspers looming presence made her body feel like jelly. "I mean, if the crystal gems are so desperate that they have to recruit a human, then why don't we just leave them alone?"

The Peridot that had been sitting quietly in the corner finally spoke, her nasally voice piercing Lapis' ears. "I don't think you fully understand the situation here" she growled. Her screens immediately appeared and she waved them in front of the other gems. Lapis still couldn't make out what was on there. "I was sent to earth to perform a simple maintenance task. In and out! But these-these crystal clods keeping messing with my stuff!! We need to take care of them". Jasper rolled her eyes and waved away the screen pointed in her face. It disappeared, and in its place were five floating fingers. Lapis gazed up at them, amazed. 

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right" Jasper leant back and rose to her feet. She easily towered over both of the other gems. Gesturing to the Peridot, she ordered "request a ship from Emeralds fleet, we're going to take care of hose crystal gems for good". The green gem nodded and started tapping at her screens once more. 

Lapis sighed in relief. She stood up and stretched. Her chains rattled at the movement, she pulled at them and held her wrists out to Jasper. "well, it was nice talking to you but I would get go-" a large hand wrapped tightly around her arm, keeping her still. 

"You're coming with us" she grinned her awful grin that sent chills down Lapis' spine. She gulped. 

The interior of the ship was very very green, and Lapis found herself almost resenting the colour. The trip back to earth took longer than it had for her to fly, the ship moved forward at a snails pace. She knew the Peridot was piloting, and figured that she was just trying to be careful. Or perhaps Emerald had given her a faulty ship. Every gem in Yellows court always seemed so full of spite. Her cell was small and hidden in a dark corner of the ship and guarded by a painful yellow field. She wasn't sure what was going to happen after this. If she'd be okay. If Steven would be okay. Anxiety rocketed throughout her body and she tried to keep calm as several pairs of footsteps could be heard crossing the hallway. One was the metallic clunk of the Peridot's robot limbs, the other the more natural thundering footsteps of the great quartz.

The pair stopped outside Lapis' cell. Peridot tapped a button and the screen fazed out into nothingness. Lapis immediately rose to her feet, although she knew trying to flee was impossible, the temptation was still there. It made her hesitate. Her deep blue gaze met the Peridot's, the latter awkwardly glancing away with tinted cheeks. 

"Follow me" Jasper gestured and began striding back up the green hallways, Peridot following closely behind, eyes glued to her clumsy metal feet. Lapis forced her legs to start moving. 

"Where are you taking me?" Her question was directed at the gem closest to her. Peridot. 

The green gem glanced behind her shoulder "we're predicted to land on earth in about three hours so we decided to try and interrogate you again. See if we can get more information. It's very important for my work." she seemed to loose her deadpan, bored facade as she talked to the blue gem, but Lapis just figured it was because she'd have to face the rebels again. She seemed nervous.

Lapis hummed in response, following the two other gems silently. Her bare feet slapped against the cold metal floor as they moved onwards. They walked down a long winding corridor before stopping at a door. Peridot pressed her floating fingers onto a pad beside it, and it swished open. Jasper pushed her inside and shut it quickly. Her burly figure pummeled into her own and she fell against the wall. The sudden act of violence stunned her, her vision blurring as her head hit the far wall. Jaspers large hands curled around her trembling shoulders. Peridot stood frozen at the side, although she looked ready to step in if anything happened. 

"I'm going to ask you one more time" Jasper growled, her hands trailing down Lapis' arms. The blue gem shivered at the touch. "Tell me what you know about the crystal gems". 

"I already told you, I don't know anything" Lapis whimpered, trying to squirm out of the large gems hold. 

"I don't believe you" she leant in closer, her hands tightening around Lapis, so much so that the blue gem feared it would break her physical form. 

And that was when Peridot stepped in, sensing the danger of the situation. Sure, she wanted to get any information she could from Lapis, but just standing there as Jasper did that made her automatically move to help the smaller gem. Her hand rest on Jaspers shoulder, pulling her off the blue gem with a strength only possessed because of her enhancers. The older gem growled and spun around, her hand raised. Peridot flinched, and immediately those hard yellow eyes softened. 

"I'm going to take Lapis back to her cell now" the green gem swallowed and calmly helped Lapis stand up. "Go to the control room and make sure the ships still going the right way. I'll be back soon". 

Jasper nodded mutely. Peridot guided Lapis back down the hallway. The blue gem was stunned at how easily Peridot had calmed the brute, and also somehow managed to get her to follow her orders. Last time she checked Peridot's couldn't do that. They had always been pretty low ranking gems, used for maintenance mostly, but sometimes used for missions. Like this one, Lapis thought, she must be important. Her metal fingers brushed against Lapis arm, moving her forward ever so slightly. And Lapis found herself not caring much as they moved along her arm with an air of care. 

Lapis stepped back into her cell and sat back down in her corner, bringing her knees up to her chest and sighing as the electric wall sprung back to life, peridot's gaze lingered on her for seconds longer than it should've. And Lapis stared back, her lips quirked up in a silent thank you. The green gem nodded and walked off. Even through the yellow tinted wall between then, Lapis could still make out a slight blush on the taller gems face. She smiled at the thought. 

And then everything came crashing down.


	2. Hit The Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More human Peri and gem Lapis au

"Hide in here, Peridot, I don't want you to get hurt" Lapis crouched down to the cowering human and rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The blonde in turn seemed to calm down a little and finally rest her tense shoulders. The sounds of voices shouting could be heard outside, Steven was trying his best to reason with the homeworld gems that had managed to scare the shit out of Peridot by almost landing their ship on her. 

"I-I want to play too! This is my barn!" Peridot said defensively though her voice betrayed her supposed bravery. The small human had heard numerous stories about what homeworld was like, and what they did to their gems, what they were planning to do to the earth. Sure, if she stayed put she'd be safe, but if the crystal gems lost they'd search the barn and spot her. Would they leave her alone? God she hoped so. But either way Lapis was in trouble and she wanted to help in any way she could.

The blue gem snorted and rose to stands, wiping the dust off her skirt. She glanced over to Steven and Ruby who were beginning to awkwardly stroll back into the barn with panic on their faces. Peridot's heart sank.

"Okay guys" Steven leant on the bat and rubbed the back of his head nervously "the Rubies agreed to the game. Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl are gonna play" he explained. He turned fully towards Lapis "and Lapis, but only if she wants to". Lapis nodded and the boy beamed up at her. "Great! Everyone get changed, we need to look as human as possible!! I'll be right back" and with that he rushed out behind the barn. 

"Are you sure you want me to stay back here?" Peridot asked for the millionth time, her tone still radiating anxiety as she glanced at the others. 

"Yes. It'll be safer for you to hide back here so you don't get hurt" Pearl said daintily, adjusting her cap. 

There was a flash of bright light behind the human and she turned to see Lapis out of her usual blue attire and decked out in a baseball shirt with a matching cap and converse and a pair of skinny shorts that hugged her waist. It took Peridot all her will not to stare at the gem as she smirked and chewed on a piece of gum Peridot didn't see her put in her mouth. She grabbed a bat and blue a great pink bubble as Steven rounded the barn in his own uniform.

"You all look great!" He exclaimed. The others mumbled a few thank you'd and then set off to the field to start the game. Lapis lingered behind for a few seconds, her dark eyes not leaving the humans blushing face. 

"L-lapis?" Peridot said shakily, her voice cracking when she said the gems name. 

"There's no Lapis now. Only Bob" the gem replied in complete monotone before spinning around and walking off. 

Peridot watched the game sat awkwardly on the dirty floor of the barn and peering out cautiously through the doorway. She wasn't sure on the score, from where she sat the scoring board couldn't be seen, but by the anxious look on Stevens face it didn't look good. That was until it was Lapis' turn to bat. She watched her walk over, hips swaying in a teasing way Peridot knew was directed at her. Her face blanched. Lapis blew another bubble and raised the bat. One of the rubies threw the ball and Lapis swung the wood forward. The ball hit the bat with a quiet thud and it hit the grass and rolled forward a little, only moving mere centimeters from her shoes. All at once that Rubies lunged towards it and Lapis dropped the bat and buried her hands deep into her pockets as she walked casually around the bases. Peridot watched on with amazement. 

The Crystal gems ended up winning by mere points, and Peridot let out a sigh of relief as she leant against the worn wooded foundations of her barn and closed her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair and waited for the telltale steps of the blue gem to grow closer so she could congratulate her on winning. Those steps never came. Through her happy haze a loud defying roar echoed into the barn and her eyes flew open. Turning back to look across the field, she noticed Garnet fused once again, and then beside her, what looked like some sort of massive Ruby. Peridot froze, unsure of what to do or if they would need any help. The Ruby seemed pretty angry. 

One great red hand flew down and knocked Steven a couple feet back and the quiet 'oomph' he made upon impact broke something in Peridot. She quickly glanced around and upon finding nothing blunt or sharp to attack with, clenched her tiny fists and charged out of the barn. Her feet stumbled and she face-planted to ground before she even got to the group, and she could hear Lapis snickering as she grumbled and wiped her face with the sleeve of her hoodie. She jogged over to help Steven up and helped him over to Garnet, who steadied him with one hand. 

"What are you doing here, Peridot?" the tall gem asked in her usual monotonous thickly accented voice. Her head was tilted towards the human and her lips pulled downwards in an upset fashion, though Peridot couldn't tell if she was directly looking at her.

"Steven got hurt!! I just wanted to hel-" her frantic excuse was cut off by a frustrated growl from the Ruby fusion and she jumped a little at the noise. Lapis snorted. She glared at the blue gem.

"Grrrr I don't have time for this!" The fusion grunted, leaning forward to glare at the group. "Just tell me where the Jasper from the failed mission is hiding! I know you have her". 

"Wait, Jasper?" Steven asked.

"Yes!!" Came his exasperated reply. 

The boy glanced over to Pearl, who was very obviously trying not to make eye contact as her cheeks blushed a light blue. 

"We...know where Jasper is". 

"Yeah! She on... Uh, Neptune!" Amethyst blurted before the truth could be spilled. 

"Oh? Well why didn't you say so!"

The Rubies left as suddenly as they came and the group dispersed with tired, anxious minds. They soon left, and Lapis smirked as she followed Peridot back into the barn with her hands slipped into the pockets of her tight shorts. Peridot tried her very best not to stare. She glared at the ground and refused to acknowledge her blanched face as she kicked off her shoes and tucked herself into the hammock. 

Like what you see?" Lapis asked, striking a pose that did little to stop the redness in her pale face. The blonde buried herself deeper under the covers and groaned.

"Shut up, shut up" 

She felt another figure slip into the bed beside her, and then two warm arms wrap themselves around her body. One hand rest on her hip, and a chin on the top of her head. Lapis breathed in deeply through her nose and Peridot took it upon herself to throw the covers onto her body. 

"So you're not gonna change?" She asked sleepily, pinching the glasses off her nose and setting them down on the wooden flooring.

"Mmm no" Lapis snuggled closer "I'd rather just stay here with you".

"Thanks, Bob".


	3. Worst Case Scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is awkward and gay

Lapis Lazuli was not ready for this at all. She had been mentally preparing herself for what she was going to do all night and yet her heart still thumped loudly and anxiously in her chest as she walked up at the steps and entered the main building of the school. She slowly walked down the corridors, hands clutching tightly onto the straps of her trusty old backpack. Rounding a corner, she finally spotted the familiar head of blonde hair belonging to her best friend. The smaller girl leant against the lockers furthest away from the entrance, scrolling absently on her phone. One earphone was in her ear, loud drumming could be heard blasting from them and Lapis smiled with warm cheeks as she jogged over and tapped her friend on the shoulder. The blonde jumped a little and looked up to see Lapis. And immediately after her freckled face broke out into the widest smile Lapis had ever seen, and once again her heart hiccuped. 

"Hey Peri" she finally greeted once she had found her voice again "sorry to keep you waiting, I haven't slept that well lately and I forgot to set my alarm". 

"Its fine, we've got five minutes to get to the maths block before the doors lock" Peridot checked the time on her phone and started walking as fast as her short legs could take her, grabbing the sleeves of Lapis' windbreaker as she went. "Make that three". 

The two barely made it into the building at the back of school campus before the familiar metallic beeping of the doors being manually locked could be heard alongside the girls laboured breathing. Then along with that, the bell went off and the two scurried into their classroom and took their seats. 

And Lapis was once again left to think. To think of what she would do. What would she say? This was harder than it looked in the movies, Lapis thought bitterly as she glanced over to her side to peek at Peridot who was frantically scribbling down equations. What if she didn't feel the sake way? What if she hates me after this? These thoughts popped into her head before she could stop herself and her breath hitched. Lapis wasn't sure what she was going to do if Peridot rejected her. Sure, she had other friends, but a good majority of them she had met through Peridot, and things would certainly get awkward if she still hung out with them. Lapis knew Peridot was gay, the blonde had come out to her the first year of highschool, and Lapis had been kind and accepting considering she at the time had been discovering her own sexuality. So she knew Peridot liked girls. But she wasn't sure if she liked her like that.

The bell cut through her thoughts like a knife through butter and she stood up and stuffed her empty worksheets into her bag before her teacher spotted them. Peridot slowed down to walk alongside her, and she flinched as they brushed shoulders. The blonde cast her a strange glance, but Lapis noticed that her cheeks were tinted red, but decided to ignore it as the weather had been surprisingly warm lately considering it was late autumn. The pair walked in awkward silence all the way to the front of the school before parting ways. Lapis stepped into the main building and began the slow ascension up the four flights of stairs to art, and Peridot scurried off to the tech block. 

Art had always been one of Lapis' favourite lessons but today she felt drained and anxious and couldn't concentrate on anything she painted. She set down her brush and sighed, leaning against the table and resting her head in her dirty hands and ignoring the sticky pain the had been transferred onto her face. Someone behind her poked her shoulder and she groaned and sat up, glaring over her shoulder at the culprit she really didn't want to see right now. 

Amethyst, in all her five-foot glory, stood behind her chewing loudly on some gum, her thick arms crossed over her chest, raised eyebrows and concerned eyes. "What's up, L?" She asked, her voice forcibly soft. She moved to sit on the stool next to Lapis and looked down at her painting with a mildly impressed expression. 

"Just thinkin' is all" she murmured back. 

"'Bout what?" 

Lapis wanted to say Peridot. She wanted to say that Peridot was the only thing plaguing her mind right now. That she couldn't stop thinking about her. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate with the lingering feeling of rejection and the thought of Peridot leaving her forever fresh in her mind. She shrugged absently. 

Amethyst dark eyebrows skyrocketed and she moved her chair closer and set her arms on the table. "Bullshit. Tell me what's up, really".

"Its not important, Ame" Lapis sighed. 

"Lapis" Amethyst turned dead serious, her sharp eyes never leaving Lapis', her plump lips pulled into a neutral expression "I've know you for what? Five years now? And I think by then I'll know that if you're unable to paint anything then something bad must be in your mind". 

"Hmm I guess. But its not a bad thing. Maybe" Lapis rubbed her cheeks and hoped they weren't as red as they felt, "I don't know. It could be". 

It was then that Amethyst lit up, her expression growing into a fully fledged smile, her eyes becoming bright and she sat up a little straighter so she could look Lapis in the eyes. A teasing expression appeared on her face, and Lapis' heart dropped to her stomach. She knew.

"Dude!!" She whisper-yelled. A few students turned towards her curiously, and Lapis groaned and hid her face in her hands, her blush growing. Amethyst shot her a guilty look and lowered her voice "are you finally gonna ask Peri out??" 

"How did you know about that?" Lapis hissed, turning her blanched face away and picking up the brush to absently stroke against the canvas.

Her small friend laughed gleefully "are you kidding me? Peridot will not fucking shut up about you!! She's constantly talking about you, and whenever she does she gets this really dreamy look on her face. She's head over heels for you buts too coward to ask you out" she explained. 

"R-really?" 

"Yes oh my god!! Yes!! Please just ask her out already"

"So you think she likes me back?" 

"What part of anything I just said makes you think that she doesn't wanna smooch you?"

"Mm okay then I guess I'll ask her at lunch". 

Amethyst scoffed "that's almost three hours away!! Stop procrastinating and ask her out at break". 

"I dunno-".

And that was why Lapis found herself waiting outside the tech block for Peridot to exit. She tapped her foot against the floor impatiently, her heart felt like it was going to break her ribcage with ho hard it was beating. Her palms were sweaty and she rubbed them against her jeans to try and get rid of the moisture. She spotted Peridot through a window, walking down the hallway with her earphones in and phone in hand. She reached up to push her glasses further up her nose, and then pushed the door open. 

It hit Lapis square in the face, and she stumbled backwards in shock. Oh fuck she had underestimated how close she had been standing and now she'd messed everything up.

 

"SHIT" Peridot rushed over to her and helped steady her. Her tiny hands grasped her arms, and one snaked itself around her hip, and before Lapis knew what she was doing, her lips had locked onto Peridot's own. 

They were softer than she'd thought they'd be.

 

The kiss was brief, and they pulled away to catch their breath with red faces and wide eyes. Peridot's hand went up to trace her tingling lips. Lapis felt something warm trickle from her nose. 

"What was that?" Peridot asked, still dazed. 

"Oh, uh... I just..really really like you. I, um. I love you, uh" Lapis wiped her nose with her sleeve and a fresh trail of blood stained the blue fabric. She spluttered, and Peridot let out a breathless laugh and her hands gripped onto her sleeve once again. 

"You're bleeding" she stated, and started to pull her forward. "I'm gonna take you to the medical room to clean you up and make sure I didn't fuck up your nose. I hit you with that door pretty hard". 

"You did" Lapis tried to ignore the waterfalls of blood coming from her nose. "I guess you could say... I fell for you?"

Peridot shoved her "oh my god that was awful!" She snorted. 

Lapis thought there was nothing that could shine brighter than Peridot's smile. Her heart fluttered, and a sudden wave of confidence overcame her. She slipped her hand into Peridot's warm palm, and their fingers immediately intertwined. 

"I guess I, Uhh, love you too" Peridot murmured and Lapis laughed happily and pulled her into another kiss. 

It was the start of a loving, long lasting romance.


End file.
